


Why so Complicated

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Malec high school AU. They are in a homophobic high school so there is some angst there. I hope y'all like this
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_6:00 AM._ It was 6:00 AM. Summer was officially over and now Alexander Lightwood would have to go back to that godforsaken school of his. It’s not as though he didn’t enjoy learning because he did. He just didn’t care for half of those stupid, racist, homophobic bastards that he had to deal with for another fucking year. On the bright side, at least this was the last year. He would never have to look at their sorry faces after graduation. With that in mind, Alec reached over and turned off his alarm. He threw on the same black AC/DC T-shirt and the black jeans that he had worn for the last three years of high school.

“IZZY!” He shouted as he knocked on his sister’s door. She was two years younger but 200% times more annoying. She was sixteen but still could not get up on her own. Luckily, and unlike most other days, she did not take too long to get ready.

“For fuck’s sake, Alec, you need new clothes. Please just let me take you shopping, please?”

“Iz, I don’t go to school to impress people with my style choices.”

“You really need a boyfriend so he can take that stick out of your ass, you know?” Alec rolled his eyes at that. Isabelle was one of the few people in this whole entire world who knew about Alec’s sexuality and he wanted to keep it that way. He was not prepared to come out to a bunch of homophobes. Least of all to Jace Herondale. He was the asshole on the football team who would make Alec’s life hell if he ever found out about Alec’s secret. Sometimes Alec wondered if maybe Izzy was right. Maybe the best way to tackle this fear was to face it.

_7:50 AM_. The first period was about to begin and like every other time, Alec was there early. Now, Mr. Lightwood was a straight-A student, but to say that he loved all subjects equally would be extremely unfair. However, Law was something Alec had been passionate about since a very young age. And for the first time in a very long time, he was excited.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” A voice snapped Alec out of his thoughts about being a lawyer. He looked up to see a handsome man with gold eyeliner smiling down at him. Normally, Alec would have preferred to sit alone, but today something was different. Maybe it was the smile this man was flashing at him but Alec shook his head and made room for the man.

“Hi. I’m Magnus Bane.”

***

_5:00 AM_. Yeah ok, that was a little early to get up, but Magnus really needed the time to get ready. Besides, he was excited for senior year. He had decided that this was finally going to be the year where he gets a boyfriend. It was no secret that Magnus was bisexual, but he had only been with girls so far. This is the year that he was going to change that. He was going to show assholes like Jace Herondale that queer people could be happy too. He slowly headed into his bathroom, took out his gold eyeliner, and started getting dressed. This was going to be one hell of a year.

_8:00 AM_. Oh great! It was the first day of class and Magnus was already running late. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared. However, today he was running late for a law class. Magnus may not have found his calling yet but he knew that law was something he had always been passionate about. So here he was, running into class, trying to find a seat. And it seemed that the only seat remaining was next to this tall handsome boy. Magnus knew that boy. Magnus had been crushing on that boy since they were 13 years old. With a deep breath and a disarming smile, Magnus walked up to him.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” That’s when Alec looked up at Magnus with those deep blue eyes of his. Somehow, Magnus noticed, his eyes looked even bluer up close. The relief was evident in his eyes when Alec shook his head ever so slightly and invited Magnus to come to sit with him. Magnus slowly slid into the empty chair beside Alexander Lightwood and smiled his best smile yet.

“Hi. I’m Magnus Bane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Magnus and Alec have a heart to heart with the people they trust the most and the general consensus is that they are both idiots

It had been a week since Alec had met Magnus Bane. And from that moment, things had been different. Very different. He hadn’t felt like this before and he clearly had no idea what he was supposed to do with all this emotion. And now, they were paired together for a case that Professor Starkweather had them working on. How was Alec supposed to be around Magnus without making a complete fool of himself? This thought had him pacing in his room instead of actually doing his work for the class.

“Okay, you’re pacing and you’re pacing really loudly so why don’t we talk about what’s on your mind?” Izzy asked standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

“It’s, uh, it’s just the case I’m supposed to be working on. That’s it.”

“Alec, if you don’t want to tell me, don’t tell me. But please don’t lie to me.” Izzy said as she turned to leave.

“Iz, wait! I just…you’ve had boyfriends, right? When…when do you know that you like somebody?”

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD? DO YOU LIKE SOMEBODY?” 

“See, Izzy, this is why I don’t tell you things. I don’t like anyone. I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, who is he?” The smirk on Izzy’s face told Alec that she already had a fairly good idea of who he was.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled, quietly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Magnus! Look, I didn’t call you here to be mocked. Can you help or not? I have other things to do and I thought you would want to help.”

“Firstly, you are cranky when you’re emotional. Second, of course, I want to help. And Magnus is a great choice for you, Alec. I know this was a big step for you and I’m so proud of you.” She was right. This really was a very big step for Alec. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before. Not just that, to pursue a relationship with Magnus would mean to come out to his professors, the students, and worst of all, his parents. Alec had lived with this secret of his sexuality mainly because he knew his parents would never approve. But this time was different. Because Magnus was worth it. All of it.

***

School was over for the day and Magnus Bane barged into Catarina Loss’ apartment. He was cheery and he was smiling and he was maybe going a little bit insane. In his defense, he had spent the last week sitting next to Alec Lightwood. Nothing else really mattered anymore.

“Okay, you’ve got that stupid puppy grin on your face and I don’t like it. That look always means you’re thinking something and when you think it’s usually something stupid. And right now, Magnus, I’m not in the mood to deal with stupid.” Sometimes, Magnus didn’t understand why he was friends with Catarina. But then again, she was one of the few people who hadn’t broken his heart.

“I spent the whole week sitting next to Alexander Lightwood. Yes, the same Lightwood from middle school. I’m happy. Nothing wrong with being a little happy.” Catarina sighed at that.

“Mags, look, I get it. And I’m glad you’re happy. I just…I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Cat, I haven’t felt like this about anyone. I know what happened with Camille was a mess but he’s different. With Alec, it doesn’t feel like that. And yeah, maybe, I’m getting too ahead of myself. I mean I don’t even know if he swings this way. It’s just…I like him. I really like him and I want this to work.”

“Mags, you’re nervous and honestly it is adorable. And trust me, he likes you. From the way he looks at you, I know he likes you. Even if he doesn’t know it yet. Besides, Izzy is in my English class and if it makes you feel any better I’ll talk to her. From what I know, the Lightwood parents are really strict about certain things. So, uh, even if he was gay, it won’t be easy for him to come out. It won’t be easy for either of you.” Magnus didn’t care if it was going to be easy or difficult. All he knew was that if Alec was in, he was too. All he knew was that he was not going to give up on Alec, not this time. This time was different. Because Alec was worth it. All of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three. Magnus and Alec finally talk to each other but still can't admit they like each other. Hodge is stupid and I hate him.

Alec was trying so hard to concentrate in class, but it wasn’t working. The sad part is that he was not the kind of student who was easily distracted. Well, before he had met Magnus anyway. Now, that was all Alec could think about. He kept stealing glances at the boy sitting next to him, wondering what might happen if he were to just lean over. The way Magnus would sometimes look back at him, he was sure that Magnus could read all of Alec’s thoughts. Not that Alec would mind that really…Somehow, the fear of coming out to these people didn’t scare him anymore. And maybe that is why Alec found himself smiling a little more often.

“Mr. Lightwood, if you would be so kind as to share the joke with the entire class?” Mr. Starkweather called Alec out. He had never been called out in a class before. He just shook his head in response.

“Then at least you could tell us why you ever staring so intently at Mr. Bane?” That question made the entire class snicker at him. Well, except Magnus. Magnus, who decided to speak up to Alec’s defense.

“That’s not fair. Jace stares at Clary all the time. He passes notes across the class. I don’t see you calling him out on it. And Alexander is a lot smarter than he is. Even if he got distracted for a little while, you and I both know that he would still perform better than anybody in this room. You included.” To say that Alec didn’t feel pride surging in his chest after Magnus came to his defense would be a blatant lie. Nobody, except Izzy, had defended him like this before.

“Mr. Bane, I think you and I both know that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated at this school. And I don’t mean the staring. If Mr. Lightwood wants to stare at the women in the class, that is his choice. And, maybe next time, you should wait for your turn to talk.”

“Magnus was just trying to help. And, well, I’m not going to be staring at the girls in this class. Or any class. I’m gay.” Alec did not know where the courage to announce this was coming from, but he knew that he should have done this a long time ago.

***

“Magnus was just trying to help. And, well, I’m not going to be staring at the girls in this class. Or any class. I’m gay.” That statement was like music to Magnus’ ears. This is what Magnus had been waiting to hear for so long. He definitely hadn’t pegged Alec down to be the kind of person who makes a public declaration of their sexuality, but he sure as fuck wasn’t going to complain about it. He just looked over to the man sitting next to him and smiled.

“Since you and Mr. Lightwood clearly can’t seem to get enough of each other, I think I will be sending both of you to detention this evening. Class dismissed!” Magnus smiled at that. Being in detention with Alec wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. As the class started dispersing, Magnus made his way to Alec.

“For the record, I thought it was kinda ballsy, what you did back there. I just-”

“Stop! This is your fault. I never get detention and then you walk into my life and nothing makes sense anymore. So just stop. Just stop and leave me alone. This is not who I am.” Alec cut him off and left him wondering if it was even possible for a potential couple to have their first fight before they even got together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four. Malec is now in detention. Magnus gets a little violent with somebody and punches them a little.

Detention. What the fuck was Alec supposed to do in detention? He didn’t know the first thing about detention. And yet, he was forced to be here, thanks to Magnus. However, Mr. Bane was nowhere to be seen. _Great. You throw me in here and then vanish. That’s classy as fuck, Magnus._ Alec tried to distract himself by focusing his energy on the upcoming project. A project that he was supposed to be doing with Magnus. Much as Alec tried to put Magnus’ golden eyes out of his mind, he kept glancing at the door every so often. Much as he would hate to admit, part of him had been looking forward to spending detention with the golden-eyed boy.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Alec sighed at that voice. He could have wished for anything at that moment, but he chose to think about Magnus and his perfect hair.

“Don’t worry about-” Alec stopped mid-sentence and frowned. “You’re hurt. Your hand is bleeding.” Alec didn’t want to sound concerned. He didn’t want to talk to this boy at all. He just couldn’t help himself. And Magnus’ smile did nothing to reassure him.

“You don’t have to worry your pretty little mind about it, Alexander.” Nobody ever called him Alexander anymore. Except for his mother, but only when she was mad at him. He had forgotten how beautiful his name sounded when it wasn’t being shouted. He didn’t stop Magnus from using that name. Alec hadn’t really missed being called by his full name, not until that moment anyway. He tried his best to fight it, but still, a little smile crept its way onto his face. He didn’t notice how time flew by in Magnus’ company. Detention was drawing to a close, but for the first time, Alec found himself wishing that he could stay in this room for just a little bit longer.

“Magnus, you should really get your hand checked out.” Alec softly whispered as he got up to leave. This was all very new for Alec and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

***

He was late. Magnus knew he was late but he couldn’t help himself. He ran over to detention as fast as he could. Alec was the only one who would make him feel better at this moment. And he was right. The minute he stepped through that door, he could see Alec’s eyes light up with concern. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. Now, obviously, he wasn’t going to add to Alec’s concern by telling him how he got that injury. Normally, Magnus wasn’t the one to throw punches at people but he just punched Jace. Not for throwing homophobic slurs at him, Magnus was used to that. His father did enough of that when he was still alive. Magnus had heard Jace say something about Alec, and, without thinking, he punched Jace. And he absolutely did not regret that at all.

Magnus put all of that away and took the seat opposite Alec. His steel-blue had a calming effect on Magnus. The concern in his voice was something Magnus hadn’t felt in a very long time. Nobody, except Catarina, knew Magnus well enough to care about him over such trivial things. Even Catarina would sometimes just shake her head and move on. This is exactly what Magnus had been waiting for in all his previous relationships. He wanted to be stuck in detention with his partner and laugh with them. Maybe Alec wasn’t the laughing kind yet, or maybe he was just nervous. For Magnus, this was perfect. _Alexander_ was perfect. And yes, this was all very new for Magnus but he knew exactly how he felt about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five. Malec finally happens. Cuteness, emotions, fluff. I love these boys they are so adorable.

Alec had spent all morning cleaning out his room. Not because he was some sort of a clean freak, no. It was quite the opposite in fact. Alec had trouble sleeping unless the floor of his room was covered in a massive pile of dirty black clothes. However, this new change was inspired by the fact that Magnus was going to be coming over today to discuss their final project. Normally, when Izzy invited her friends over, or even when his mother begged him to, Alec never cleaned his room. But despite what he showed everyone else, Alec would do anything to impress the golden-eyed boy that he was slowly losing his heart to. For the first time in years, Alec had ditched the faded AC/DC t-shirt that he had practically lived in for the last four years. Instead, he opted for a simple black button-down shirt and was neatly tucked into his ankle-length black jeans. Whenever Alec had seen Magnus, he had been immaculately dressed, so this was the least Alexander could do. The doorbell rang soon enough and Alec felt all the confidence leave his body.

“Alexander, my darling, you clean up nice.” Magnus’ voice in the doorway woke Alec up again. He looked different. His hair was still magnificent and his makeup was on point but still, he looked different. “Alec, it was a compliment.”

“I know,” Alec mumbled and nodded quickly and quickly tried to dive into the piles of work waiting for them. He wasn’t even sure that Magnus heard him. Even as he was working he could feel Magnus’ gaze on him. That made it so much more difficult to focus. And not that often, but still often enough, Alec found himself staring at Magnus too.

“I can’t do this. Magnus, I can’t do this. I don’t understand this and it scares me. I can’t…I’ve never felt this way and I don’t even know what this is.” As Alec ranted on, he felt Magnus slowly reach out and hold his hand. That seemed to calm Alexander down a little bit.

“It’s very new for me too, Alexander. I don’t know what this is either. But I am willing to figure it out. With you.” Alec locked his eyes with Magnus’. His brain was screaming that what he was about to do next was a terrible idea, but his heart? Oh, his heart had been shouting at him to do this since the day he first laid eyes on Magnus. And so, for a change, he listened to his heart. He squeezed Magnus’s hand and leaned forward. Before he knew it, his chapped lips were brushing against Magnus’ soft ones. They kissed until they both felt the need for air.

“Okay. Okay, I will take the risk. I will figure it out with you. I like you, Magnus. But slowly.”

“Okay, Alexander. I can do ‘slowly’.” Alec knew this was going to be scary but the way Magnus was smiling at him right now made it worth it.

***

Magnus knew the Lightwoods were rich but he didn’t realize exactly how much until he set into Alec’s house. Sorry, _mansion_. A smile made its way to Magnus’ face as he looked around at the effort Alec had put into cleaning the house. There was no way the lanky kid wearing the same clothes since he was thirteen always kept the house so clean. He did this for Magnus and for that Magnus was thankful. Little did he know that this wasn’t even the best of it. Generally, there was not that made Magnus stop in his tracks. However, looking at Alexander in a simple black shirt that was neatly tucked away into his black jeans with a matching belt, something snapped inside Magnus.

“Alexander, my darling, you clean up nice. It’s a compliment.” When that statement went unnoticed Magnus thought that maybe he had been reading the signs wrong all this while. Maybe Alexander didn’t care about him as he had previously thought. He kept looking at Alec throughout the night, He loved the way the taller boy frowned when he was trying to concentrate. He also loved the way Alec tried to sneak glances at Magnus every so often.

“I can’t do this. Magnus, I can’t do this. I don’t understand this and it scares me. I can’t…I’ve never felt this way and I don’t even know what this is.” That definitely caught Magnus off guard. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to respond so he just said whatever came to his mind.

“It’s very new for me too, Alexander. I don’t know what this is either. But I am willing to figure it out. With you.” The silence Alec presented Magnus with was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever experienced. But what happened next was something Magnus couldn’t have prepared for in a million different realities. Alec met Magnus’ golden eyes with his own blue ones. Then, all of sudden, he leaned forward and kissed Magnus. It didn’t take Magnus too long to start responding to him. He only let go when he thought Alec needed some air.

“Okay. Okay, I will take the risk. I will figure it out with you. I like you, Magnus. But slowly.”

“Okay, Alexander. I can do ‘slowly’.” Magnus knew this was going to be scary but the way Alexander was smiling at him right now made it worth it.


End file.
